Cricket
by losttimelady
Summary: The 11th Doctor has a game of cricket with his former selves, all 10 of them...  Just a bit of fun, quite sort, one shot.


_This idea came to me after seeing a cartoon picture of all eleven of the Doctor's bodies (so to speak) and it occurred to me that that's just the right number for a cricket team! My mind then wandering off into the most interesting thought of how the Doctor would be my perfect fantasy eleven cricket team!_

_Anyway, I decided to write this fan fiction as a bit of fun as I do enjoy a bit of Doctor/Doctor banter, but this time I've done it a little differently to most. So in case you hadn't guessed, this is a Doctor11 fan fiction._

_I had a bit of fun with this looking up lots of different aliases that our Sainted Physician has had over the years (like that one for example), weaving in the odd quotation and also looking up some cricket terminology._

_Oh and P.S. there's a little _Hitch-hiker's guide to the Galaxy_ reference slipped in just for fun as well._

_I don't own rights to _Doctor Who_ or related media so please to sue._

_On with the fan fiction…_

Cricket

It was a nice day. A very nice day in fact.

"Lovely!" the Doctor exclaimed happily taking off his tweed jacket and swinging it over his shoulder. Where ever here was it was a jolly nice place to be. The shallow incline that he was ascending was covering in glittering multicoloured grass, from ruby infrareds to ultraviolets, emerald greens and sun set blues intermixed with pastel pinks and supernova yellows. The sky was a perfect shade of copper and the sun a startling hint of red. Just over the ridge the Doctor could hear the calls and shouts of a game going on. With boyish glee, the Doctor ran the last few metres to the top of the ridge to look down below in the field to see what was going on.

"Come on! You're late!" Called a man on the sidelines of the pitch. He was dressed in a brown suit, blue shirt and a tie and the Doctor felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello, Doctor Noble." The Doctor said.

"What? Oh. Anyway, hand over your sonic screwdriver, Grandfather over there wants no cheating." Doctor10 waved a hand in the general direction of the umpire, Doctor1. The Doctor dug in his pockets and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Doctor10 took it in his hands and had a quick look.

"That's new, you burnt out my one already!"

"Yeah, while saving a whole planet, so shoot me, I got a new one."

"Bit swish." Doctor10 said placing it down next to several others of different sizes and design.

"Matches the new TARDIS interior." The Doctor said as he began to re-tie his shoe laces in readiness to bat.

"You redecorated!" Doctor10 exclaimed .

"Only 'cos your regeneration wrecked the place!" the Doctor said in defence.

Over on the other side of the field, Doctor5 and Doctor9 were taking up their positions at cover and cover point.

"Who's that over there? The new guy?" asked Doctor9 pointing to the young man talking to Doctor10.

"How should I know Big Ears!" Doctor5 said, "You should have a listen in."

"Oh funny. Y'know I wanted to play every man for himself football this time. Was it your idea to play cricket?" Doctor9 retorted.

"Allons-y glad-rags, you're up!" Said Doctor10 to the Doctor who duly took up a cricket bat. "Old Decorative Vegetable's winning by twenty runs, so you've got a tough inning."

"Twenty runs? I _can_ do it." The Doctor said with a smug grin.

"So, you're the new boy are you?" said Doctor1 as he walked to the crease.

"Yep."

"I've not looked that young since I was 400! What are you now? 750?"

"906, Grandfather!"

"That's enough of your cheek young man; I've not been called that since Susan left!"

"I see you've revived bow tie wearing." Doctor2 said as he polished the ball ready to bowl.

"Of course, bow ties are cool." The Doctor replied.

"Glad you think so." Doctor2 replied.

"What would you know about fashion, von Wer?" Doctor3 piped up from his position at sillymid-on.

"Much more than you seem to John Smith!" Doctor2 retorted, eying up Doctor3's choice of velvet jacket, before making his run up.

"'Ear, Supremo, looks like that ball might be coming our way!" Said Doctor9 to 5 as the Doctor took a perfect swing.

"That's four runs for the Raggedy Doctor!" Called Doctor6 who was playing wicket keeper. A cheer went up from a crowd the Doctor had only just noticed. Most were lined up on the steps of a white washed pavilion, others sat on the grass nearby and a few were on the top most seats of a small cricket terrace. Currently standing and clapping with all her might was a thin, redheaded girl. Amy. The Doctor gave a smile as Doctor2 got ready to bowl a second ball.

"I say you must be Amy!" a toothily grinning man said taking a seat by Amy as she sat down. He wore a floppy hat and very long scarf that all but dragged on the ground.

"Yeah, so?" Amy said in reply, keeping an eye on how the Doctor was doing.

"I'm the Doctor, well, one of them anyway, care for a jelly baby?" Doctor4 asked offering a crumpled bag to Amy.

"I can see why he likes you, you're a beautiful woman, probably." Amy would had taken affront at the remark had a smiling woman not suddenly appeared at her elbow dressed it what looked for all the world to be school uniform and a straw boater.

"Just ignore old President-Elect here, he only thinks he's being witty." Romana said with a smile.

"Why don't you go and help out David Bowman over there?" Romana said to Doctor4 pointing to a man in a shirt and cravat who was fielding at Square Leg, Doctor8.

"You must be from his time, Romana not mine, as you didn't _always_ tell me what to do." Doctor4 said skulking away.

"Howzat?" Cried Doctor6 throwing his arms wide in protest and the Doctor practically slid back to the wicket.

Doctor1 looked thoughtful for a second and declared "Not out."

"That makes twenty runs glad-rags." Doctor6 said.

"Fireplace Man's going to have a lot of running to do if he makes that name stick." The Doctor muttered and Doctor6 gave a manic smile.

"Take a look at this." Doctor10 said as he sat with his seventh incarnation on the grass verge at the edge of the field. Doctor7 took the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from Doctor10 and examined it.

"Bit, flashy." Doctor7 said trying it out for size.

"He says the TARDIS gave it to him."

"What, as a present?"

"I guess so. I suppose even I was becoming a bit of a TARDIS pet." Doctor10 mused while quietly clicking his fingers a few times.

"To think I couldn't get her to land in the right time most of the time." Doctor7 mused and Doctor10 nodded.

"Rose missed a whole year 'cos of The On Coming Storm down there." Doctor10 pointed at his former regeneration in leather over the other side of the field.

"Actually, the Doctor promised me five minutes, and turned up twelve years later." Amy said sitting down with the Doctors on the verge.

"Wow, now I know I was never that bad. Not in all my regenerations." Doctor7 said,

"Or mine." Doctor10 noted, "Well, apart from Big Ears' mistake with Rose of course."

"Don't worry; I hit him with a cricket bat to make up for it." Amy said with a cheeky smile and subconsciously both Doctors reached to touch their noses at the thought of the pain.

"How about that for a piece of fielding! Fantastic!" Doctor9 said as he caught the ball with one hand on a second bounce.

"You do know he's still not out." Doctor5 pointed out as Doctor9 threw to ball to him to pass back to Doctor2.

"Come on Professor, time to look like we're doing something. Allons-y!" Doctor10 said, springing up and heading down to field.

"You seem a charming young lady Amy, apart from the business with the cricket bat but I shalln't hold that against you my dear. I hope the Doctor knows how lucky he is. I know I would be." Doctor7 said taking up his umbrella and heading off to the pavilion to talk to another companion.

"Come on Doctor!" Amy's voice said over the crowd as Doctor2 lined up for yet another bowl.

"He's too good by seven-eights, we have to get him out this time!" Doctor8 said as he moved out-field a little.

"Doctor! Come on Doctor." Amy's voice continued over the crowd more clearly than every other voice. Doctor2 began his run up and the crowd cheered.

"Doctor!" The ball was flying at him now, an orb of red leather. He raised his bat to swing, only to…

"Doctor!" Amy said shaking the Doctor as he lay on the control room floor just underneath the main console.

"I must have fallen asleep." The Doctor said groggily, sitting up only to bang his head on the edge of the console in the process. The Doctor's eyes watered as he clutched the side of his head.

"You're such a klutz!" Amy exclaimed with a sympathetic smile and offered a hand to him to help him up. The Doctor leaned against the console for support as he tried to wake himself up a little more. Serves him right really, trying to do repairs after such a long day.

"Hay, lets go somewhere!" the Doctor said, suddenly full of energy.

"Where do you have in mind?" Amy asked, surprised by this abrupt change of mood.

"Well, I was thinking, have you ever heard of a planet called Krikkit…"

* * *

_That you all for reading. Please leave a comment or critique as both are equally welcomed!_

_I realise I haven't been around on the site for a long time. If anyone is wondering what's happening with my _Star Wars _fanfic _Blood Ties_, I'm getting there with working out the next chapter..._


End file.
